Back to the Beginning
by superlc529
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory end up in a very familiar junkyard in 1965 and run into two very familiar school teachers from Coal Hill School. An adventure awaits...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Doctor Who. This idea has been playing around in my head for awhile ever since I watched all of Classic Who (over 2 years ago). Ian and Barbara are one of my most favorite Classic Companions. I've been working on this story on/off for the better part of almost two and a half years. I **_finally_** finished it.

This takes place during the Ponds and the Doctor's adventures during _The Power Of Three_. It's what I think they could've done. I hope you all enjoy what I've come up with here and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Back to the Beginning<p>

**Chapter 1**

"What do you say to one more stop before heading back to your party?" the Doctor asked as he flipped a switch on the TARDIS console.

"Sounds good to me," Amy pushed herself from her leaning position on the railing.

"Some place where we won't run into any monsters," Rory said.

"Well, no promises there," the Doctor patted Rory's cheek, "Where do you want to go then?"

"I don't know," Rory shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we go shopping?" Amy suggested.

"Shopping?" Rory and the Doctor asked incredulously in unison.

"What? You said you didn't know where you wanted to go," Amy looked to her husband.

"Shopping? You want to take the TARDIS shopping?" the Doctor was offended, "She can go anywhere in time and space and you want her to take you _shopping_?"

"In the 1960s," Amy clarified.

"Better," the Doctor tapped Amy's nose playfully.

"And how about Paris?" Rory added.

"Really?" Amy grabbed Rory's arm with excitement, "Even with their prices?"

Rory's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but Amy didn't even notice, "Oh, you're the best husband ever."

The Doctor just smiled at the couple, laying the course in the TARDIS. Within a few moments, the familiar wheezing sound could be heard as they landed. Amy eagerly opened the doors and stepped outside followed by her boys.

"This is not Paris," Amy stated as she looked around.

The Doctor picked up a discarded newspaper lying on the ground and pointed to the date, "No, but I did get the year right… it's 1965."

"One out of two isn't bad for him," Rory whispered, but the Doctor heard him anyway.

"Oi! I resent that," the Doctor swatted him with the newspaper, "I'm a lot better than I used to be. There was a time when I couldn't control the TARDIS at all… never knew where we'd end up next."

"You mean like now?" Amy folded her arms.

"No, not like now, smarty-pants," the Doctor shook his head and swatted her with the newspaper good-naturedly too. He looked around at their surroundings, "But this place does look very familiar."

"We are in London," Rory pointed to the newspaper.

"Right, but more than that," the Doctor said quietly and started to walk away with Amy and Rory trailing behind.

"What's with all the junk?" Rory looked around as they headed to where they thought the exit would be.

"We're probably in a junkyard," Amy reasoned, "The Doctor always takes us to the nicest places."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as Amy smiled at him. He turned his attention to Rory who just came up to step with him on his other side, "Shouldn't we just leave and go back to our party? My dad will be wondering where we are by now."

"Nonsense, I can have you two back ten minutes after we left," the Doctor shook his head and continued walking.

"Not so sure about that," Rory muttered to himself.

"Why don't we just find a nice park nearby and we can have a picnic, yeah?" Amy suggested.

"Good idea," Rory nodded, "And then we'll go home."

"Whatever you two…," the Doctor trailed off as he saw the words painted on the gate to the entrance of where they landed.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy looked worried at the Doctor's expression.

"76 Totter's Lane," the Doctor smiled.

"You mean you're happy that we landed in a junkyard?" Rory misread the Doctor's smile.

"Just haven't been here in awhile, Rory," the Doctor sighed and immediately snapped out of it, "Let's find a park for our picnic."

"Shouldn't we get some food from the TARDIS first?" Rory pointed his thumb back into the junkyard.

"Nah, we can just have a nice walk in the park and then we can come back for some food," the Doctor draped his arms over Amy and Rory's shoulders as they headed off in search of a park.

* * *

><p>"This looks good," Amy said as they neared a small park. There were some children playing and couples who had the same idea as the trio, having a picnic.<p>

One of the children kicked a soccer ball in their direction. The same little kid shouted, "Hey, mister! Could you kick that back over here please?"

The Doctor smiled and instead of just kicking it back in one long swift kick, he dribbled the ball back over with his feet. Amy and Rory smiled on. He could be such a little boy sometimes and others, such an old man.

"Thanks, mister!" the children chorused as they went back to playing.

As he turned around to head back over to Amy and Rory who had now taken a seat below a giant oak tree, the Doctor paused and looked around the park. He couldn't help but smile at the life going on around him: couples having picnics, joggers jogging through the park, children playing, a man standing in direct path of an oncoming car…

Wait.

That last one wasn't a good thing. Quick as a flash, the Doctor ran for the man who was in danger of getting hit, knocking him out of the way. The horn blared, but the Doctor wasn't quick enough to get himself out of the way. He was hit with the side of the car in the process. The car sped off. Amy and Rory ran over in a heartbeat. The man the Doctor saved got up and jogged over to his savior as a woman ran over too, joining the man.

"What happened?" Amy looked up to the man the Doctor saved. She was already kneeling down by the Doctor, his head in her lap.

"I-I don't know," the man replied, "I was just crossing the street to get some ice cream for my wife and I and the next thing I know…"

He gestured to the Doctor on the ground.

The man's wife spoke up, "Is he all right? Did anybody get the number plate of the car?"

"It was too fast," Rory leaned over the Doctor, opening one of his eyes with his finger, "He looks like he's just unconscious. He'll be fine."

"Are you a doctor?" the woman asked.

"Nurse," Rory replied.

"But he'll be fine?" Amy looked to her husband for reassurance.

"He should be," Rory nodded.

"Do you think we should still call for an ambulance? A doctor? Get him to the hospital?" the woman asked.

"He'll be okay," Rory got up, now eye-level with the two strangers. "I've seen him unconscious before."

"He in the habit of saving lives?" the man asked.

"You could say that," Amy nodded.

"I'd like to thank him properly," the man said, "And to make sure he's all right. Not that I don't trust your word, son… I'd just feel better if I saw for myself that he'll be okay."

"Come to our house where you two can rest and he can be comfortable for when he wakes up. That way we'll be able to give him a proper thank you," the woman suggested.

"Uh, I-I suppose that's okay," Rory looked a little uneasy, looking to Amy for some sort of answer.

"Just until he's conscious," Amy agreed. Her only concern was for the Doctor's well-being.

"Let me help you get him up," the man knelt down to help Amy carry the Doctor. As he shifted the Doctor to lean more on him than Amy, he asked, "Might I know the name of the man I owe my life to?"

"John," Amy blurted before Rory could say anything. She and Rory knew that he had been deleting himself from history. So to avoid 'the Doctor' being name-dropped in the past, she thought it'd be better to just use his alias.

"John," the man nodded.

"And I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory," Amy nodded to Rory who switched with her to help carry the Doctor to the car.

They reached it in no time. After situating the Doctor in the backseat, the man turned to Amy and Rory and stuck out his hand, "By the way, I'm Ian Chesterton and this is my wife Barbara."

Rory and Amy nodded as they all got in the car to head to the Chesterton's home.

* * *

><p>Yay? Boo? I love Ian and Barbara so much. Since this story is (finally) complete, I'll probably be posting a new chapter every week - most likely on Wednesdays. I thought posting this on the first day of the year would be appropriate. New start of a new year. Gonna try to write more this year. :) Let me know what you think so far! Happy New Year!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Doctor Who... just love playing with the characters. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What brings you folks to Shoreditch?" Barbara asked as they entered their home. Ian and Rory were behind her and Amy, bringing the Doctor in.

"Just sort of visiting," Amy replied.

Ian and Rory carefully laid the Doctor on the sofa in the lounge. Rory positioned the Doctor's arms to lie comfortably on his stomach, "Hopefully he'll regain consciousness soon… he did get quite a smack from that car."

Before Ian could ask again if he was sure he'd be okay, Rory put a hand up, "And yes, I'm sure he'll be fine, it might just take a little bit of time… probably no more than a half hour or so. He's got a remarkable recuperation time."

"So, you're a nurse," Barbara started conversation, "That's intriguing."

"Intriguing?" Rory furrowed his brows.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it," Barbara was quick to assure him, "I just meant a man going into the nursing field is very intriguing and, uh, ground-breaking."

"Right," Rory nodded. For a moment, he almost forgot they were in the 1960s.

"Are you in the medical field too?" Ian asked Amy. They all took a seat in the various chairs in the lounge, facing each other. The Doctor took up the entire sofa, but they were near enough to each other where they didn't have to speak too loudly to be heard.

"No, uh, actually I'm dabbling right now," Amy replied, "Trying to find my calling… sort of leaning toward writing."

"A very respectable field," Barbara nodded, "Well, Ian and I are schoolteachers over at _Coal Hill School_. I'm a history teacher and Ian's a science teacher."

"Two subjects he's well-versed in," Amy half-laughed, gesturing to the Doctor.

"What does he do?" Ian wondered.

"He's a doctor," Rory answered.

"Quite young," Ian marveled.

"He's older than he looks," Amy smiled.

"Can I get you two anything? Coffee or tea?" Barbara offered.

"Tea'd be lovely, thanks," Rory nodded. Barbara got up to get the offered drink.

"So you said you were visiting Shoreditch?" Ian started, "You've got family here or something?"

"No, just sort of traveling and we stopped here as a pit-stop," Amy said.

"You three travel a lot?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Rory and Amy replied in unison with a nod.

"Ian and I traveled quite a bit for a couple years," Barbara came back into the room with a tray full of cups and a kettle of tea.

"Like where?" Amy took the offered cup. Rory, Barbara and Ian followed suit, taking their own cups of tea.

"All over really," Ian smiled, sharing a knowing look with his wife. Going with the story they told the school for their two-year absence, he told them, "We went on a two-year sabbatical to Africa recently."

"That sounds exciting," Rory took a sip from his cup.

"It most certainly was," Barbara nodded, "But it was nice to come back to London, come back home."

"Got married only a couple months ago actually," Ian smiled.

"Oh, congratulations," Amy raised her cup to them in a little toast for the newlyweds.

"We went through quite a bit together in Africa and… well… fell in love," Ian gave Barbara a kiss on the cheek before pouring himself another cup of tea.

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment until a groan could be heard from the sofa. The Doctor rocked his head back and forth, waking up.

"Oh, good, the old boy is waking up," Ian went over to the Doctor.

"Maybe a familiar face should be the first one he sees," Rory put a hand on Ian's shoulder, switching places with him.

"Of course," Ian got out of the way.

The Doctor put a hand to his forehead, "Owww…"

"You all right?" Rory put a steadying hand on the Doctor's shoulder as he sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the Doctor had his eyes closed and they shot open in realization, "That man? Is that man all right?"

"Right here, safe and sound thanks to you," Ian smiled.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed at the face he hadn't seen in many centuries. He turned his head to see Barbara come up behind her husband. He continued to imitate a fish.

"You all right there, old boy?" Ian looked worried now.

"John? John?" Amy shook his shoulder, silently trying to tell him she was talking to him.

"What?" the Doctor turned to Amy.

"You okay, _John_?" Amy emphasized in case he didn't catch the point right away.

"I'm fine, I'm…" the Doctor was still shocked at the two faces he hadn't seen for a very long time, many faces ago.

"I just wanted to thank you properly for saving my life, John," Ian stuck a hand out.

The Doctor looked down at his hand, unblinking.

"Maybe he hurt his head more than we thought," Amy whispered to Rory who shrugged his shoulders, looking on the scene.

Instead of taking the offered handshake, the Doctor slapped it away and engulfed Ian in a giant bear hug. Ian laughed, returning it with not as much vigor, patting him on the back.

"Look at you!" the Doctor exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face, "Ohhh are you two a sight for sore eyes."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Ian asked, coming out of the hug. The Doctor's smile gradually fell off his face, realization dawning on him that his friends had absolutely no idea who he was.

"Oh, I… um, yes actually," the Doctor scratched the side of his face nervously. How to approach the subject?

"You know them?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, um," the Doctor was at a loss for words, trying to think of how to explain. This one was going to be tough since Ian and Barbara didn't know about regeneration.

"I'm at a loss, young man," Barbara shook her head. "I don't remember our paths having crossed before."

The Doctor looked like he was searching for the right thing to say.

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor decided the easiest way would to just be to say it outright.

"Doctor Who?" Ian wasn't getting it. The Doctor smiled at 'the thing' being said but pressed on.

"The Doctor," the Doctor repeated, "As in the old man in the junkyard, Susan's grandfather…"

Ian and Barbara stood completely still in shock, not quite believing it. Amy and Rory looked to each other almost as confused as the Doctor's past companions.

"Oh, yeah, I know what you're thinking," the Doctor continued, "'That's impossible.' 'How can you be him?' 'This makes no sense.' – But you know that I'm not human. My species can change their appearance when their bodies are dying. We regenerate. Everything changes; we get a different face, different body, different personality, but same memories. It's still us."

"The Doctor?" Ian stepped a little closer.

"That's me," the Doctor smiled.

"But they said your name was John," Barbara said, "Is that your actual name?"

"No, no," the Doctor shook his head, "No, uh, sometimes I go by John Smith in certain situations, but that's not my name… it's just the Doctor, as you two know."

"I don't believe it," Barbara came even closer than Ian, "Is it really you?"

"It's really me," the Doctor nodded.

"Finally ended up in the right place then?" Barbara teased, "After all that time in trying to get us back home?"

"Sort of," the Doctor grinned.

"How can you be the Doctor?" Ian still was in disbelief about the whole thing.

"How do you even know them to begin with, Doctor?" Amy asked, reminding the Time Lord that she and Rory were still in the room.

"Through my granddaughter," the Doctor replied.

"You have a granddaughter?" Amy furrowed her brows.

"I'm over eleven-hundred years old, Pond," the Doctor gave a gentle smile.

"I know, but… a granddaughter?" Amy still couldn't grasp the idea.

"And they knew your granddaughter?" Rory was trying to wrap his mind around it.

"They were her schoolteachers," the Doctor nodded.

"How is Susan?" Ian asked, still a little skeptical that this young man before him was the old man in the junkyard they had gone through so much with; maybe he could catch him off-guard, "Have you had the chance to visit her in the future?"

The Doctor sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"No, I, um… haven't," the Doctor started. Ian furrowed his brows, his skepticism staying in place.

"Doctor," Amy stepped forward, but the Doctor raised his hand to stop her from coming any closer. He turned to his first companions, "Susan's gone, Chesterton."

"What do you mean?" Barbara dreaded the reply.

"I'm the last one of my kind now. The last Time Lord," the Doctor gave them a sad smile, "To put it bluntly, there was a war and we lost… my planet died along with my whole family."

"But Susan wasn't on your planet," Ian argued, "She was in the future on Earth with David, that freedom fighter, right?"

"I'd know if she was around, Chesterton," the Doctor sounded defeated. He pointed to his head, "I'd know… it's a Time Lord thing."

"Doctor," Amy started again, this time the Doctor didn't stop her from coming forward. She wrapped her arms around her best friend in a backwards hug – his back to her front.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor," Barbara came up and hugged him too, the Doctor now enveloped by the two women. The Doctor buried his face in the crook of Barbara's neck.

Rory and Ian stood side-by-side, looking on solemnly. This man was the Doctor. That kind of emotion couldn't be faked; and after everything they had been through together, the idea that he could change his face wasn't too far-fetched.

After a moment, Amy and Barbara released the Doctor from the hug. The Doctor sniffed and in a split second, his mask was back in place, "_So_… What have you two been up to? How are my favorite schoolteachers?"

Knowing the Doctor well enough, Ian and Barbara silently agreed with each other to change the subject. If the Doctor didn't want to talk about something, he wasn't going to; even if the subject was Susan.

"We recently got married," Barbara announced.

"Oh that's wonderful!" the Doctor smiled, "Sorry, I missed it."

"That's all right," Ian nodded, "Wouldn't have known where to send the invitation anyhow."

"You two traveled with the Doctor, then?" Rory chimed in, "I take it you didn't actually go on a sabbatical to Africa?"

"Africa?" the Doctor looked confused.

"Well, when we finally made it back to our time with the Dalek time machine, two years had passed," Ian explained. "We had to come up with an excuse for our absence."

"How long has it been since you returned?" the Doctor asked.

"Not that long," Barbara shook her head, "Maybe about six months or so."

"The TARDIS finally had you land in the right spot? Took it long enough, eh?" Ian teased, elbowing the Doctor.

"I can control her now," the Doctor looked proud.

"Mostly," Amy muttered.

"Oi! I heard that, Pond," the Doctor was still offended by that remark, "You weren't around in the beginning when I _really_ couldn't control the TARDIS… spent two years trying to get these two back home."

"You mean you two didn't get to go home in-between your adventures?" Rory asked.

"We didn't really ask to go with him in the first place," Ian replied, folding his arms, "He kidnapped us."

"Kidnapped?" Rory's eyebrows went up. He turned to the Doctor, "You _kidnapped_ them?"

"I wasn't the same man back then, Rory," the Doctor said, "I didn't understand you humans as well as I do now… you can actually thank these two for me taking a liking to you lot."

"What year are you two from?" Barbara asked.

"2012," Amy replied.

"That's quite awhile from now," Ian smiled.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you two," Amy said, reaching out her hand to shake Ian's hand and then in turn Barbara's.

"We really should be getting back to our party, Doctor," Rory said. He followed Amy's suit and echoed her statement, shaking both Ian and Barbara's hands.

"Right," the Doctor agreed, "I guess we really should be heading off."

"Now that you can control your ship, I'm expecting some visits from you, Doctor," Barbara stated and gave the Time Lord another hug.

"Yes, well…," the Doctor started and trailed off when something on the coffee table caught his eye, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Rory looked around.

"That," the Doctor walked up to the coffee table.

"It's a present from another one of the teachers at school," Ian told him.

"Another one of the teachers?" the Doctor asked, picking it up carefully. It was a slim figure, resembling a man wearing some sort of crown with his hands in the air, palms up. The small statue was a pale green color with the hands a light yellow.

"Yes," Barbara nodded, "Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that," the Doctor continued to study the object, "This isn't from Earth…"

* * *

><p>I hope I handled Ian, Barbara, and the Doctor's "reunion" all right. Any theories as to what the Doctor and his team will do next? Let me know what you guys think! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Doctor Who... just in case that wasn't obvious. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Not from Earth?" Barbara questioned, "Then where is it from?"

"Who gave this to you?" the Doctor didn't answer her question. He continued to study the object in his hand.

"Like I said," Ian replied, "It's a present from another one of the teachers at school… they said they got it from China on a recent vacation. In fact, he got quite a few of them. They thought we might like it given our love for travel."

"Doctor," Amy made him turn his head in her direction, "If that thing isn't from Earth, then where is it from?"

The Doctor placed the object back down on the coffee table and spun around to face his companions, "It's from the planet Polymorphicra."

"Polymorphicra?" Rory lifted a brow.

"That's what I said, Rory," the Doctor stepped closer to his friends, "Polymorphicra… the planet of the polymorphs."

"So that means they can change shape?" Amy asked.

"Precisely," the Doctor nodded, "Perhaps your teacher friend might even be one."

"That's impossible, Doctor," Ian shook his head, "I see him every day. Don't you think I'd notice something off about him if he were an alien?"

"_Polymorph_, Chesterfield," the Doctor stressed.

"_Chesterton_," Ian corrected. If there was any lingering doubt that this was the same crotchety old man he came to know and love, there was none now.

"Is that thing dangerous?" Barbara asked, pointing to the object on the table.

"Nah, it's just an artifact from their planet," the Doctor waved his hand dismissively, "Wouldn't do a thing to you."

"So what would they be doing on Earth?" Barbara asked.

"Very good question," the Doctor said, "We'll have to go to the school and see what we can find out."

"Today's Saturday," Ian said.

"Fine then, we'll go bright and early on Monday," the Doctor said like it was nothing.

"By we, you mean the five of us, yeah?" Amy gestured to everyone in the room.

"I thought that was obvious," the Doctor remarked.

"Don't you think that'll be a bit suspicious?" Ian brought up a good point, "Barbara and I can't just show up to work on Monday with three people the school has never seen before. That'd arouse suspicion and unwanted attention."

"That's why I'll use this," the Doctor flopped his psychic paper around in his hand.

"Smart," Rory nodded.

"What's that?" Ian grabbed the wallet-looking thing from the Doctor's hand.

"Psychic paper," the Doctor explained, snatching it back, "I can make it say whatever I want. Or actually anybody can make it say what they want after they've had it in their hand."

"Where was that when you traveled with us?" Ian asked.

"Didn't have it yet," the Doctor replied a little bit sheepishly, "It's come in quite handy. On Monday, I'll just say we're school board inspectors and we can investigate."

"You can't," Barbara started.

"Can't what?" Amy turned to her.

"Say you're school board inspectors," Barbara elaborated, "There was an inspection just Friday."

"Oh," the Doctor breathed.

"Then how are we gonna get in and investigate these Polymorph-o things?" Rory asked.

"Polymorphs," Amy, the Doctor, Ian, and Barbara corrected him.

"Whatever," Rory shook his head and repeated himself, "How are we going to get into the school and investigate?"

"I have an idea," Ian smiled.

* * *

><p>"Teaching assistants?" the Doctor trailed behind Ian after they left the headmaster's office. Amy and Rory were with Barbara and the Doctor was left with Ian.<p>

"It was the only logical solution," Ian said.

"But I've got years and years on you," the Doctor argued, "If anything, you'd be my assistant… in fact you were, technically."

"Not from the school's perspective, Doctor," Ian furthered his point, "In comparison, you look younger than me, therefore, you, Amy and Rory are _our_ assistants."

"Now where is this teacher friend of yours that's actually from Polymorphicra?" the Doctor asked as they entered the break room. Ian poured himself and the Doctor a cup of coffee.

"Not in yet," Ian shook his head, "They actually only come in the afternoon."

"And that didn't raise any red flags for you for being out of the ordinary?" the Doctor asked as he accepted the coffee Ian handed him.

"Not really," Ian took a sip, "Some teachers only come in for one session and that's it. It's not too strange."

"What's his name anyway?" the Doctor mirrored Ian, taking a sip of his own.

Ian furrowed his brows at the heat from the coffee. He licked his lips to soothe them and answered, "Uh, Patrick Perton."

"Are there any more of those artifacts lying around the school anywhere? You said they acquired quite a few of them," the Doctor asked as he followed Ian out of the break room and headed toward Ian's classroom.

"Not that I know of," Ian shook his head, "But maybe Barbara knows. Maybe we should check on them."

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine," the Doctor waved his hand dismissively. "We're meeting up at lunch anyway."

"And then Patrick Perton will be in after lunch," Ian said.

"Good," the Doctor nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's your favorite moment in history?" Amy asked as she helped rearrange papers on Barbara's desk.<p>

"Not really a moment, but I love the Aztecs," Barbara answered quickly, "I love their culture… we even got to see them with the Doctor and Susan."

"What'd he look like back then?" Rory asked.

"Much different than now," Barbara smiled reminiscently, "He was an old man, white hair, and he even walked with a cane."

"Regeneration is so weird," Amy said, "He'd be younger then, looking older, and now he's older and looking younger."

"If only humans were the same," Barbara smiled.

"So, that little statue back at your house," Rory started, "Do you think this teacher gave it to you because you know the Doctor?"

"How would they even know about the Doctor?" Barbara turned to Rory.

"He's made quite a big name for himself," Rory explained, "Not all of it good."

"Could it be some kind of bug, do you think?" Amy started brainstorming.

"The Doctor said it was harmless," Barbara replied.

"Yeah, but sometimes he likes to keep information to himself until the last minute," Amy said.

"I guess that's something we can ask him at lunch," Barbara sat at her desk.

"You need me and Amy to do anything to help around the class?" Rory wanted to make himself useful.

"If you two could pass out these papers, that'd be great," Barbara handed each of them a pile. Amy and Rory took them from her with a smile and did as she asked.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, shouldn't we be meeting your friends and Barbara in the cafeteria now?" Ian trailed after the Doctor, going in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.<p>

"In a moment, Chesterton," the Doctor answered as he went into another classroom, "I want to check this Perton's room out first."

Ian followed and shut the door. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning the desk.

"Another new gadget?" Ian gestured to his screwdriver.

"Oh, uh, yes," the Doctor answered as he continued to sonic the room, "Boy, I really didn't have many devices back in the day, did I?"

"Not unless you count your cane," Ian smirked.

"Shut up," the Doctor grinned back.

"Doctor, take a look over here," Ian called him over to the other side of the classroom. Once the Doctor joined him, Ian finished, "More of those artifacts he gave us."

"Hmm," the Doctor picked one up. He scanned it with his screwdriver. Once the buzzing stopped, he looked at his tool. Looking disappointed he breathed, "Nothing."

"You said these things couldn't do anything to us," Ian picked up another one, "What could they be for?"

"Don't know yet," the Doctor set it back down as Ian did, "But I intend to find out. Come on, let's go meet up with everyone."

* * *

><p>"Anything out of the ordinary happen in your class?" the Doctor asked Barbara as he sat down next to Rory at the table. Amy was on his other side and Ian took a seat next to his wife across from them.<p>

"No," Barbara shook her head, "You?"

"Other than the Doctor nearly knocking over one of my chemistry set-ups, and almost breaking one of my new beakers, not a thing," Ian shrugged.

"Yeah, should've warned you, I'm a bit of a klutz in this body," the Doctor had the decency to look a little sheepish, "Chesterton and I found more of those artifacts in this teacher's classroom."

"Did a bit of investigating, huh?" Amy knew.

"What do you think they are?" Rory asked.

"Not sure yet, but I intend to find out," the Doctor looked determined, "I can tell you that they are nothing like the cubes."

"Well, that's good," Amy stated.

"Cubes?" Barbara was confused.

"Something that's going on in our time right now," Rory explained.

"Tell me more about Perton. What's he teach?" the Doctor asked.

"Art," Ian answered, "Sketching mostly."

"What do they really look like, Doctor?" Amy leaned forward on the table, "The Polymorphs, I mean."

"No one really knows. They're an old race. I don't think there are any life forms old enough to see their original form – if they even have one," the Doctor explained, "Not like the Krillitanes, the Polymorphs just always change their shape, depending on their mood or their likes, take on the looks of different species… I guess whoever this Perton fellow is, took a liking to you lot and took on human form."

"Krillitanes?" Rory furrowed his brows.

The Doctor waved his hand flippantly, "Not important right now, Rory. I'll tell you all about it another day."

"Maybe he's just a harmless alien finding a life on Earth," Barbara suggested, "He doesn't have to have an agenda."

"Always looking for the good in people," the Doctor smiled, "One of the things I love about you, Barbara."

"Could that be it though, Doctor?" Ian went along the same thinking as his wife, "Could we just be reading into it? I mean, you and Susan were just getting away from your planet when you arrived here, didn't you?"

"That's true," the Doctor agreed, "But something in my gut tells me that this isn't the case. He's up to _something_… what kind of sketching?" the Doctor thought out loud.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Ian shrugged, "As far as I know he just has them sketch every day things: food, furniture, inanimate objects – things like that."

"Did the sonic say anything about them? The artifacts?" Amy asked.

"No, it just registered as originating from Polymorphicra," the Doctor replied, "Maybe the TARDIS could tell us something more."

"We can always check that out when we get back to the house," Rory said and looked at his watch, "But it looks like lunch is almost over and that teacher will be coming in."

"Right," the Doctor stood up, "Let's go."

Rory got up and followed his best friend, followed by Ian and Barbara. Amy lingered for another moment before begrudgingly following everybody else, "But I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Still hoping you guys are enjoying the story. I did write it so you don't have to have seen Ian and Barbara's run in the TARDIS to understand what's going on. The Polymorphs are my own original alienvillain with inspiration from the aliens in 'School Reunion' written by the amazing Toby Whithouse, but their agenda is nothing like that episode. Any theories?

I made the teacher's name an amalgamation of the Second and Third Doctor's actors' names as an homage to them. Please let me know what you guys think of the story so far! I'm pretty proud of it. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *looks around* Nope... don't see anybody that owns Doctor Who here. Just playing with the characters. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Not two minutes after Ian and the Doctor left Perton's classroom, the very man entered it. He was of average height – about five foot eight with salt and pepper hair. Stubble was visible on his face. Slowly, he closed the door of his classroom behind him and headed to the table with the artifacts. Picking one up, it began to glow in its hands, "Hmm, someone's picked you up with quite a bit of history. Lovely."

Smiling softly, he picked up a couple of the artifacts and began placing them individually on his students' desks. After placing the pieces on all the desks, he kept holding the statue that the Doctor picked up and eyed it still slightly glowing, "With any luck, just a few more sessions and there will be full power – that is if those married teachers keep handling the other one… and if I can find whoever picked you up."

* * *

><p>Rory, Amy, Ian, Barbara and the Doctor were at the other end of the hallway as Perton's classroom was when Rory stopped in his tracks, causing everybody else to almost walk into each other.<p>

"What's with the abrupt stop, Mr. Pond?" Amy berated her husband.

"What are we even going to say to this teacher that won't raise any flags?" Rory asked.

"I've got that covered," Amy patted his head and took the lead. Rory sighed and followed his wife and the rest followed him.

They reached the classroom as Amy knocked and popped her head in, "Excuse me, Patrick Perton?"

"Yes?" Perton quickly set the statue artifact he was holding on his own desk.

"We're new assistants to some teachers here at _Coal Hill School_," Amy started, grabbing her husband's arm, pulling him in. In turn, Rory grabbed the Doctor's arm and they were all pulled inside. Quickly, the Doctor shut the door before Ian and Barbara could come in, silently telling them they were going to handle this part on their own.

Outside the door, Ian and Barbara just gave each other a knowing look and stood outside the door, waiting for their friends to come back out and if necessary, they'd go in as back up.

"What can I do for you three?" Perton crossed his arms and sat on the corner of his desk.

"Well, we're trying to expand our horizons and wondered if you needed any assistance?" Amy asked, "Rory and I are helping with history and… John here is helping with science. We heard you taught art and were wondering if you could use any help?"

"History and science are very respectable fields, as is art," Perton replied, "But no thank you, I'm in no need of assistance."

"Your students' work is very beautiful," the Doctor walked up to one of the desks and grabbed a statue.

"Oh, that's not my students' work," Perton replied, "I don't teach sculpture. I teach drawing, you know sketching."

"Ah," the Doctor of course knew, but figured this was the best way to get information straight from the source, "So, they just sketch these things then?"

"In a way," Perton came up to the Doctor, "I teach the children to expand their minds, go off their own experiences and draw whatever they like, using the statue artifacts as a basis – sort of a way to spark ideas."

"How long have you been teaching here?" the Doctor asked, looking down slightly at the other man. Being a few inches taller than him, he had the slight height advantage.

"No offense, young man, but I feel like I'm being interrogated here," Perton replied and shifted his gaze to Amy and Rory, "Now, I politely told you three that I'm in no need of assistance… it'd be appreciated if you'd pop off now."

"Apologies," the Doctor nodded in acquiescence. He passed by the statue on Perton's desk and its hands lit up again, not going unnoticed by Perton.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor started for the door when the Polymorph stopped them, "Wait, you know, now that I think about it, I could actually use a little bit of help in today's session."

"Why the change of heart?" Amy grew immediately suspicious and slightly worried for her best friend.

"No change of heart," Perton shrugged, "I just thought about it, is all… if other teachers get some extra help in their classroom, I shouldn't pass up the opportunity to do the same, should I?"

"I'll help," Rory volunteered. Amy and Rory were standing by his desk.

Perton subtly looked to the statue and saw it glow very dimly. It wasn't shimmering as bright as when the Doctor passed it, but enough to gather a smile from the man, "That'd be fine…"

"Rory," Rory supplied him his name.

"Thank you, Rory," Perton smiled and came up to him to shake his hand. He looked to Amy and the Doctor, "You two better head off to your teachers… I'm sure they need your invaluable help."

"I could stay and help too," Amy offered. She didn't want to be separated from her husband. They did everything together and especially with something like this, she definitely didn't want to be away from him.

Once again, he eyed the statue. It didn't do anything, "No, no that's perfectly all right young lady. One of you is enough."

"Right," the Doctor said and looked to Rory one more time. He trusted him, but he was still a bit wary of the idea of leaving one of his companions with an unknown threat.

"I'll meet you guys later when school gets out," Rory told them.

"Okay," Amy gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door. Some kids filed in the classroom as the Doctor followed his ginger friend.

"So?" Barbara asked as she saw Amy and the Doctor come out. Ian had already headed back to his classroom. Barbara had this hour open whereas Ian had a class to teach.

"Rory's going to see what he can find out," Amy said, "I tried to stay too, but Mr. Personality wouldn't let me."

"Well, let's not waste time," the Doctor said, "Let's gather what we know."

* * *

><p>"What would you like me to do first?" Rory shrugged his shoulders and clapped his hands once, a little nervously.<p>

"You can stay by my desk, Rory," Perton said, "While I teach… I'll let you know when I need you for something."

Rory nodded and kept his eye on the teacher as he began his lesson. He looked to the children, well teenagers really, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a sigh, he leaned forward on the desk and looked at the statue artifact that started this whole thing. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and touched it – thankfully nothing happened.

Shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, he went back to focusing on the Polymorph, leaning on his elbows, further on the desk. As his gaze was averted, Rory failed to notice the small light emitting from the artifact's hands.

* * *

><p>"He didn't tell you anything?" Ian asked once he, Barbara, the Doctor and Amy were settled in their lounge at home.<p>

"Well, he wasn't exactly going to tell me his whole plan, was he now, Chesterton?" the Doctor remarked.

"Not what I meant, Doctor," Ian replied. "I mean, he didn't say anything suspicious? That might lead you to figuring out his intent?"

"Other than being a little creepy, not really," Amy answered.

"Well, why do you think he changed his mind so quickly and let Rory stay to help him when just a few seconds earlier, he was adamant that he didn't need any help?" Ian asked.

"Hopefully Rory can enlighten us about that when he gets here," the Doctor said. Just as the Doctor finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door. Ian got up to answer it and was greeted by Rory.

"Rory," Amy got up to greet him, "You're okay."

"'Course I am," Rory held out his hands like it was obvious, while Amy took his open arms as invitation for a hug. He readily accepted it. The Doctor stepped up to Rory and quickly soniced him.

"What was that for?" Rory asked as he came out of his hug with Amy.

"Just trying to see if prolonged exposure to the artifacts did anything in comparison to Ian and Barbara," the Doctor explained.

"Hold on! It's been affecting us?" Ian instantly grew concerned about his wife and himself.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "No, 'course not… it's just Rory was with the source, I just wanted to double check that, like you two, it didn't do anything to him."

"And it didn't," Rory looked a little uneasy.

"You're fine, Rory," the Doctor assured him, "Now tell us what you found out."

"Well, I didn't do much. I really just sat at his desk and collected the kids' sketches," Rory started to explain.

"What did they sketch?" the Doctor asked.

"Like Perton said… they sketched things from their lives," Rory answered, "There were some sketches of beaches probably from their vacations and other places like that. The statues were in some of them."

"What did Patrick do?" Ian asked.

"You mean how he conducted the class?" Rory asked and Ian nodded, "He just asked them to delve into their lives and draw places that were exciting for them."

"Did the statues do anything to the children?" Barbara was worried for the kids' well-beings.

"No," Rory shook his head, "They just sat on their desks and then when the lesson was over, Perton collected them and put them all on his back table."

"So you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary?" Amy wondered.

"Well…" Rory shrugged.

"What is it, Rory?" the Doctor prodded. He could tell that there was something he wasn't mentioning, "Anything at all could be important."

"I thought I saw some of the hands on the statues glowing," Rory shook his head, "But I think it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. It was very sunny."

"I don't think it was the sun," the Doctor said, "Why is he so fixated on the children drawing things from past experiences?"

"That's what some art teachers do," Amy supplied.

"But we know that he isn't your average art teacher, Pond," the Doctor told her.

"Maybe he gets some sort of power from it?" Barbara suggested.

"He did give the statue to us," Ian added to their building theory, "Maybe he could sense that we had been through quite a lot with you in the TARDIS."

"Have you two noticed anything with this statue since it's been here?" the Doctor pointed to the offending object on the table.

"No," Barbara was quick to shake her head and then stopped mid-shake, "But once I thought I saw the hands glow like Rory said... I just thought it was catching light from the sunlight coming through the window."

"What were you doing when they glowed?" the Doctor asked. You could feel the excitement building up in him.

"Nothing really," Barbara replied, "We were talking a little about some of our adventures like with the Cavemen and Marco Polo."

"Experiences," the Doctor muttered to himself. Then he turned to Rory, pointing at him, "And why did Perton suddenly decide it would be okay for Rory to stay and help?"

"We've been through quite a lot with you too, Doctor," Rory answered as if it were obvious.

"But he didn't want Amy to stay," the Doctor reasoned, "If he needs experiences of humans to build up some sort of power, he'd have wanted her to stay too to get more."

"Have you been traveling with the Doctor longer perhaps?" Ian tried to help.

"No," Rory shook his head and Amy continued, "If anything, he'd want me to stay. I've known the Doctor since I was seven and I traveled with him first."

"More life experience," the Doctor said to himself.

"What was that, son?" Ian turned to the Doctor.

"More life experience," the Doctor repeated, "Maybe the statues picked up on Rory because he had lived for two thousand years before."

"Two thousand years?" Ian and Barbara were flabbergasted.

"Long story," Rory waved it off, "But Doctor, that was a whole other timeline."

"But you still remember it sometimes," the Doctor said, "You've told me."

"So we've figured out that these artifacts feed off of life experiences and this Polymorph harnesses energy from it," Amy summarized, "But what does he want or need all that power for?"

"Let's see if we can't analyze these things further with some help from the TARDIS," the Doctor said and led the way. His companions quickly followed.

* * *

><p>Had a lot of personal stuff to do today... but still posting on Wednesday. Even though it's after 10pm. :P What do you think Ian and Barbara will think of the newly designed TARDIS? Let me know what you guys think. I hope you guys are still enjoying! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Still don't own Doctor Who... don't think that's changing any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You are kidding me," Ian said as they reached the junkyard, stopping in his tracks. Barbara, Amy, and Rory continued on into the junkyard.

"What?" the Doctor turned around.

"You landed the TARDIS here?" Ian laughed.

"Old habits die hard, I guess," the Doctor smiled and ushered him along, "Come along, Chesterton."

"It looks bluer," Barbara observed once the Doctor and Ian joined them in front of the ship.

"It probably is," the Doctor inserted the key into the lock, "She's been through some changes herself…"

The Doctor led everyone into the TARDIS. Amy held the figurine in a bag, not wanting to touch it in case of anything. Rory, Amy, and the Doctor headed straight for the console whereas Ian and Barbara lingered by the entrance.

"The TARDIS sure has gone through some changes," Barbara looked up and around.

"You redecorated," Ian smiled and the Doctor returned it, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very much so," Ian answered for himself and Barbara as they came in further toward the console.

"First time for everything," the Doctor quietly commented to himself.

"What was that?" Barbara didn't hear him.

"Nothing," the Doctor covered and took the bag with the statue from Amy. He carefully put it on a pedestal that the TARDIS provided and she started scanning it.

While the TARDIS did her job, Amy filled the silence, "So I take it the TARDIS looked different back in the day, yeah?"

"Quite a bit different," Barbara nodded.

"Yeah, there were more round things and it was whiter," Ian told them, "And you couldn't see the police doors from in here."

"There were no doors?" Rory furrowed his brows.

"No, there were doors," Ian assured him, "They were just big white doors with round things in them. They didn't look like the inside of police box doors. You only saw the police box doors from the outside."

"Oh," Rory nodded.

"I really like the new look, Doctor," Barbara walked around the console.

"Thank you," the Doctor grinned at her.

"How long does the TARDIS need to figure out what the Polymorph needs all that energy for?" Amy asked.

"Not that long," the Doctor grabbed the monitor, wheeling it around the console closer to them, "She analyzes things quite quickly."

Not a moment after the Doctor finished his sentence, the TARDIS let out a beep. Taking the statue off the pedestal with a glove, the Doctor tossed it back in the bag, "See? All done."

"What's it say?" Rory looked at the screen, but couldn't make heads or tails of the readings.

"A tale as old as time," the Doctor read it.

"It's the lyrics to _Beauty and the Beast_?" Amy teased.

"Funny, Pond," the Doctor elbowed her and continued on seriously, "No, it read that Perton is harnessing all that energy to stay alive."

"Is that how the physiology of a Polymorph works?" Ian asked, "They need to feed off of energy from other beings' experiences?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "No, they can change the way they look as easily as you can change your shirt… No, Perton is older… near death, I'd say."

"So he's taking all that power to stay alive," Rory summed it up.

"But at the expense of others," the Doctor added.

"But you said that all the power the figurines absorb doesn't hurt us," Barbara said.

"No, it doesn't hurt," the Doctor replied. His voice sounded defeated.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Amy could tell when something was bothering him.

"It doesn't hurt…" the Doctor repeated.

"Doctor?" Rory put his hand on his shoulder, silently asking the same as his wife.

"If it doesn't hurt humans and it's just an old man's wish to stay alive…" Barbara began, "Do we need to do anything? He's not harming any one, Doctor."

"Eventually he will," the Doctor looked to her.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

"The power… the energy from Polymorphicra is very potent," the Doctor started to explain, "It doesn't hurt now, but it will… and if he continues to harness the energy long enough, it will build to full enough power where it can destroy the entire planet."

"How long before that?" Amy looked extremely worried.

"If it had just been from the children, it may have taken him years and years. He might not have even reached that level," the Doctor started, "But I believe our presence has accelerated things a bit."

"So if we hadn't shown up here, nothing would have happened?" Rory asked.

"No, it still would've been accelerated a bit from them," the Doctor nodded toward Ian and Barbara, "But the three of us just added to it."

"So how long before… boom?" Rory put it bluntly.

"Based on these readings from the TARDIS, I'd say it'd reach colossal power in… a day… maybe two," the Doctor replied.

"How do we stop it?" Ian asked.

At the same time, Barbara asked, "Shouldn't we warn Perton?"

"Sorry, what? Didn't catch that, Barbara," the Doctor turned to his past companion.

"Shouldn't we warn Perton about what will happen? Maybe he doesn't realize what he's doing? He might be too focused on himself to live forever," Barbara repeated.

"We can leave that as Plan B," the Doctor said and turned to Ian, "To answer your question, Chatterton… I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at <em>Coal Hill School<em>, Patrick Perton gathered all his statues from the back table in his classroom in a large tote bag. He made his way through the hallway, nodding a greeting to fellow teachers heading home for the night. Making his way through the school, he reached the caretaker's room and went inside. Creeping by the sleeping caretaker, he went to the back of the room and pushed lightly on a brick against the back wall.

A dim light emanated from the brick and the whole wall faded away. Perton stepped through and the wall closed back up behind him. On the other side of the wall was what looked like Perton's spaceship. He pressed another button on the console in the center of the room and a giant tub attached to a meter raised up.

Gingerly, he emptied his tote bag of little figurines into the tub, "Let's see how much more power we were able to get today."

The meter was marked with five tick marks evenly spaced. After all the statues were in the tub, the needle on the meter jumped to the fourth line and very slowly started its way further. A smile crawled on to his face, "That kid assisting my class today and the other one picking up one of the statues was a gold mine… between them and those two teachers… It won't be long now before I'll be able to live forever."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to leave it as a plan B, Doctor?" Barbara pressed the matter.<p>

"What?" the Doctor turned to her.

"What if warning Perton about what will happen will stop him?" Barbara said, "If he's just an old man trying to prolong his life, he wouldn't want to endanger others' lives in the process."

"That's not always the case, Barbara," the Doctor replied, his eyes sad.

"Well, we won't know unless we _try_," Barbara stood her ground.

"She might be right, Doctor," Amy agreed. The Doctor turned to face his ginger companion as she continued, "One of these times, maybe just warning the guy of the danger will dissuade him from his plan."

"I don't think so," Rory shook his head, "If he's been planning this for awhile, danger probably won't stop him from finishing it."

"We won't know unless we try," Barbara repeated herself.

The Doctor sighed and pressed his forefinger and thumb to his eyes, weighing the options. On one hand the girls might have a point and the other Rory might be right.

"What do you think we should do, Doctor?" Ian stepped up closer to his wife, his hands on her shoulders.

The Doctor let out a huge audible sigh, "Like Barbara says… we won't know unless we try."

"Good," Barbara nodded.

"Do you think Perton's still at the school?" Ian asked.

"Let's find out," the Doctor headed for the door. All four of his companions trailed behind him, Ian shutting the door, the last to leave.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Will letting their adversary know of the dangers they'll cause actually stop them? You'll have to tune in next week to find out. It's the last one! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. :)<p>

PS: Just wanted to use this as an opportunity to promote my other Doctor Who one-shot/story, "A Place Set For You." If you guys haven't seen that one yet, I hope you'll check it out and enjoy. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This may be the end to this story, but I still don't own Doctor Who...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Thanks to Ian's speedy driving, the quartet made it back to _Coal Hill_ very quickly. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to open the locked doors. Barbara marveled at the new gadget and the Doctor had a smile of silent pride cross his face. They reached the hallway and stopped.

"I say we split up," Amy began, coming up with a plan.

"Good idea," Barbara agreed.

"Rory and I can go one way, Barbara and Ian another, and the Doctor the other," Amy suggested.

"How do we get back together if one of us finds something?" Ian asked.

"Text?" Amy shrugged.

"What's that?" Barbara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mobiles haven't been invented yet, Pond," the Doctor reminded her, "I'll go with Ian and Barbara in one direction and you two go another way. We'll find each other if anybody finds anything… we always do."

"One way or another," Rory agreed, "Come on, Amy."

The Ponds headed in one direction and Ian, Barbara and the Doctor headed the opposite way. Barbara asked the Doctor again, "What's texting?"

"Something in the future that takes away human connection… like Twitter," the Doctor replied, the word bitter on his tongue.

"Twitter?" Ian raised an eyebrow. The Doctor waved a flippant hand and they continued on in silence until Barbara broke it, "You think he might still be in his classroom?"

"I think he'll probably be somewhere hidden," the Doctor responded, "Somewhere out of sight. Is there anywhere in the school like that?"

"Probably the Caretaker's room then," Ian said, "It's at the back of the school and it's where we keep all the supplies for things."

"Good idea, let's try there," the Doctor started to lead the way and turned on his heel, back to his two favorite teachers, "Where is the Caretaker's room?"

Ian and Barbara smiled and led the way.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're having any luck?" Rory asked as he closed the door to yet another classroom down the long hallway. He and Amy were slowly looking into each classroom to see if they could find anything unusual.<p>

"You know the Doctor," Amy replied closing another door, "Trouble has a way of finding him."

"Us too," Rory stated. Amy came up to her husband and bumped him in the shoulder with hers, "We'll be okay, Mr. Pond. We always are and we'll be back at our party in no time."

"Well, looking in the classrooms isn't working. What else should we try?" Rory asked, nodding in agreement at the same time at what his wife just said.

"Perton probably wants to stay out of sight… maybe we'll have better luck at the back of the school," Amy suggested. Rory nodded and they were off to the back of the school. They reached the Caretaker's room and saw that the door was slightly ajar. Never ignoring an open door, the Ponds headed in quietly.

A small crash startled them from the other side of the room. Immediately, Rory and Amy grabbed each other, protecting one another. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw their fellow companions on the other side of the room. The crash was the Doctor knocking over the luckily empty mop bucket. He was fumbling with the mop and eventually dropped it to the floor with the bucket.

"I see we found a way to meet back up," Barbara observed, "You two find anything?"

"Nope, we headed this way thinking Perton'd probably want to be out of sight and ended up at the back of the school. We saw the door open and…," Amy replied and gestured to them.

"So far the biggest excitement back here was the Doctor knocking over the mop bucket," Ian grinned.

"Shut up, Chatterton," the Doctor used his wrong name on purpose. He headed back to the wall on the other end of the room, past the Caretaker's desk.

"Dead end," Rory declared.

"No, Rory, I don't think so," the Doctor held up a finger. He ran his hands against the wall and stopped at one brick. Pushing slightly, the entire wall disappeared.

"I'd say that's something," Barbara said. The Doctor held out a hand and his former companion took it. She grabbed her husband's hand, Ian grabbed Rory's and then Rory grabbed Amy's. Power of the group, they walked through the entrance and the wall closed back up once Amy passed through.

They were in Perton's spaceship. And Perton was still standing by the tub with the meter on it, seemingly having never moved. He held one of the statues in his hands, looking down at it with a small smile on his lips. He hadn't noticed his company.

* * *

><p>The Doctor put a finger to his lips, signaling his companions to stay quiet. He pointed to a large beam and nodded his head in its direction. Reading what the Doctor wanted, Amy grabbed Rory's arm and headed behind it. Ian and Barbara took the hint and followed them. Only the Doctor was visible to the Polymorph if he were to turn around.<p>

"Quite a set up you have here, Mr. Perton," the Doctor made his presence known. Perton whipped around, dropping the statue to the floor. It broke. Yellow wisps of energy drifted out of the statue's hands, lost forever.

"How'd you get in here?" Perton demanded.

"Well, it's not exactly Fort Knox," the Doctor quipped.

"What do you want?" Perton asked.

"To know what you want," the Doctor stepped closer.

"You're obviously not a teacher's assistant," Perton also stepped closer to the Doctor, starting a makeshift dance.

"Obviously," the Doctor shrugged, "But you already knew that… what with how your statues responded to me."

"You've seen quite a lot for your young years. Yes, I know," Perton folded his arms.

"I'm older than I look," the Doctor replied, "Now, to the point. What are you doing with all the harnessed energy? Trying to stay alive, Perton?"

"Who are you?" Perton didn't answer.

"I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? I thought that was just some old fairy tale," Perton's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe.

"The oldest," the Doctor smirked, arms folded.

"Do you know of Polymorphicra, Doctor?" Perton asked.

"Here and there," the Doctor started walking closer to him. They were both now in front of the statues' tub, "I'll repeat… what are you doing with all the harnessed energy?"

"I need to stay alive," Perton put a hand on the tub, "The energy from the children, those two teachers and your friend are going to help."

"Energy from Polymorphicra can be dangerous… especially on Earth with this atmosphere," the Doctor warned him, "If you use it, you could be putting this whole planet at risk."

"A risk I'm willing to take," Perton was almost nose to nose with the Doctor.

"But not one I'm willing to make," the Doctor threatened, "Trust me, Perton, a longer life isn't always a better one."

"It is to me," Perton knelt down, picking up the shards of the broken statue, "I don't want to die, Doctor… and I'm not going to."

He looked to the meter. It was a breath's away from hitting the fifth tick mark. A breath away from giving Perton what he so badly desired.

"Nobody wants to die," Amy came out of hiding. Rory was holding on to her arm from trying to stop her from coming in to view.

"I see you brought company, Doctor," Perton remarked. The clock was ticking. The Doctor eyed the meter. It was inching its way closer to the final mark.

Ian and Barbara came up on each side of Amy and Rory. Amy repeated herself, "Nobody wants to die, Mr. Perton, but it's a part of life."

"You don't want to hurt anyone, Patrick," Ian implored, "And you will if you use that energy for selfish gain."

"Living forever isn't a gift," the Doctor continued, "In most ways, it's a curse… everything and everyone ages around you. And you're just stuck… watch as they are born, then live, and then die. It's the natural order of things. It's that way for a reason, Perton."

"I'm afraid," Perton admitted, tears threatening to fall, "I'm so old now… I've seen so much. I know what's in this life. I don't know what's in the next."

"Not knowing is an adventure, Patrick," the Doctor was using softer tones now. This wasn't an evil man in front of him. He was just an old man afraid of the inevitable, willing to do anything to preserve what he knew, "You don't want to hurt this planet. It's not worth it."

"I just don't care anymore! I don't want to die!" Perton wrapped his hand around the meter as it reached its final mark.

"NO!" the Doctor could hear all four of his companions yell. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rory holding Amy back and Ian holding Barbara. In a split second, the Doctor dropped down and started hitting different buttons on the side of the tub and flipped switches. There was a blinding white light that engulfed the room.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy ran up to him. The others weren't far behind.<p>

Standing up, the Doctor brushed off non-existent dust off his sleeves, "Never better, Pond."

"What happened?" Rory asked the obvious question.

"Patrick Perton got his wish," the Doctor gestured with his eyes to the floor. The once shattered statue was whole again, but the king-like figure had Perton's face.

"Wait… he's the statue?" Amy pointed at the object on the floor.

"How'd that happen?" Ian looked to the Doctor for an answer.

"Did you think my pressing all those buttons was for nothing?" the Doctor shrugged off his jacket and used it to pick up Perton's statue, "All the energy instead of engulfing the planet, crossed into Perton and changed his molecular structure to what was in his hand… bits of the statue. Now he gets to live forever as the very object he was using."

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Barbara asked.

"Not a clue," the Doctor shook his head.

"You were just pressing random buttons and flipping random switches, weren't you?" Amy knew him so well.

"Yup," the Doctor admitted.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Rory nodded toward the exit.

"Good thinking, Rory," the Doctor followed with the Perton statue still in his jacketed hand.

* * *

><p>Back at 76 Totter's Lane, the time travelers prepared to make their goodbyes. The Doctor exited the TARDIS and walked up to his four companions who were quietly chatting with one another. Noticing the Doctor's presence, Ian turned to the Time Lord, "So, Doctor… what will become of Perton's statue?"<p>

"Safe in the TARDIS until I can drop him off on his own planet," the Doctor replied, "I have some Ponds to return to a party."

"Taking off then?" Barbara already knew the answer.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you two," Amy hugged Barbara and then Ian.

"The pleasure was ours, dear," Barbara replied. Rory held out a hand to the older woman. She simply smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug. Ian did the same.

"Now, Doctor," Ian once again came up to his old friend, "Now that we know that you can control that time machine of yours, Barbara and I are expecting some visits from you… and you two as well."

"I'll make sure of it," Amy gave him a small salute.

"Don't let so much time go between seeing you, Doctor," Barbara hugged him.

"It was nice getting back to the beginning," the Doctor shook Ian's hand.

"Yes, thank you for letting the Doctor see how great us humans can be," Amy smiled, "Catch you later, you two."

"See you later," Rory echoed his wife. One more handshake and Rory and Amy headed into the TARDIS.

"Going to stick around for take-off, Chesterton?" the Doctor asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Doctor," Ian beamed, "Never saw it from the outside before."

"Then be prepared to be amazed," the Doctor headed toward his ship and called out behind him, "Until the next time, you two."

"Goodbye, Doctor," Barbara waved.

"Goodbye," the Doctor whispered under his breath and joined Amy and Rory. The doors shut and the familiar wheezing echoed throughout the junkyard, the TARDIS dissipating from sight.

"Amazing," Ian awed. He turned to Barbara, "It was quite fun having one last adventure with the Doctor. Wasn't it, Barbara?"

"Yes it was," Barbara agreed, "But I look forward to our adventure in the here and now. Come on, Ian… let's go home."

Arm and arm, Ian and Barbara made their way out of the junkyard and back home; Adventure of their lives together awaiting them.

THE END

* * *

><p>Wow. And that's a wrap. I've only been working on this story for just about two and a half years. Work and school got in the way of my having time to work on it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I just had to write a longer story with Eleven, Amy, and Rory… and I couldn't resist including the two companions that started it all. Also couldn't resist sticking the title to the story in there. ;) Let me know what you thought! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as (or more) as I did writing it! Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it. :D<p> 


End file.
